


Konvergenz

by liz_mo



Category: Perry Rhodan - Various Authors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon - German, Deutsch | German, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liz_mo/pseuds/liz_mo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: (von ermigoa) Als Julian Tifflor als Botschafter nach Arkon an den Hof Gonozals VIII. kommt, muss er feststellen, dass er von den Arkoniden viel weniger weiß, als er bisher gedacht hatte. Aber das ist noch gar nichts gegenüber dem, was er über Rhodan, den eigenen Chef, herausfindet ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Konvergenz

**Author's Note:**

> Basiert auf reinem Serienkanon. Blauband 14 wird ignoriert. (Wen’s denn interessiert.)Danke an [info]ermigoa , dass sie ihren eigenen Prompt Korrektur gelesen hat!

Julian Tifflor trat energischen Schrittes aus dem Transmitterkäfig der DRUSUS, vor dem ihn Perry Rhodan erwartete.

 

„Tiff! Freuen Sie sich auf Ihre neue Aufgabe?“

 

„Ja und nein, Sir“, antwortete Tiff, als die beiden Männer sich auf den Weg zur Zentrale machten.

 

Während sie sich unterhielten, bemerkte Tiff, dass mit Rhodan etwas nicht stimmte. Für Außenstehende war es sicher nicht bemerkbar, aber er kannte den Ersten Administrator lange genug, um zu wissen, dass dieser sich seltsam verhielt.

 

Er legte seinem Freund die Hand auf den Arm und bemerkte:

„Man muss Sie schon sehr gut dazu kennen, aber ich konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass Sie aufgeregt wie ein kleiner Schuljunge zu sein scheinen?“

 

Rhodan starrte Tiff für einen Moment entgeistert an, dann lachte er.

 

„Merkt man mir das wirklich so sehr an?“ fragte er amüsiert.

 

„Nur wenn man Sie gut genug kennt“, gab Tiff zu.

 

„Ich freue mich eben, dass einmal nicht die Welt untergeht und ich einfach mal das Leben genießen kann. Ich freue mich, Sie als Botschafter Terras auf Arkon vorzustellen. Und ich freue mich, Atlan wiederzusehen.“

 

„Auch wenn Sie sich ein paar Stunden später wieder in den Haaren liegen“, lachte Tiff.

 

„Stimmt“, sagte Rhodan grinsend. „Aber im Augenblick freue ich mich sogar darauf.“

 

Tiff war beruhigt. Das schien die seltsame Stimmung seines Chefs zu erklären. Obwohl er sich benahm wie jemand vor seinem ersten Rendezvous.

 

*

 

Der Kristallpalast auf Arkon I war wie verwandelt, sobald die Sonne untergegangen war. Roboter flitzen fast lautlos hierhin und dorthin, Korridore, in denen man tagsüber kaum vorwärts kam, waren dunkel und verwaist.

Vereinzelte Bedienstete huschten vorbei und Julian Tifflor kam sich vor wie in einer anderen Realität. Vor allem war es still. Oder so still, wie es an einem solchen Ort jemals sein konnte. Aber im Vergleich zum Geräuschpegel, der tagsüber herrschte, war es geradezu unheimlich still.

 

Tiff atmete tief ein.

 

Die Ruhe tat gut. Empfänge, Besprechungen und all die anderen zum Teil lästigen diplomatischen Termine waren doch sehr anstrengend. Hinzu kam, dass jedes Wort auf die Goldwaage gelegt wurde.

Und zusätzlich war Tiff für die Sicherheit seines Vorgesetzten verantwortlich, solange dieser auf Arkon weilte, was nun wirklich den ganzen Spaß an der Sache nahm.

Und leider auch der Grund war, warum Tifflor sich zu dieser späten Stunde in den Irrgarten des Palastes wagte. Rhodan war nicht in seiner Unterkunft und hatte Tiff auch nicht informiert, wo er sich aufhielt. Auf Komanrufe antwortete er ebenso wenig.

Was bedeutete, dass Tiff diskret nach ihm suchen musste.

Erste Anlaufstelle waren natürlich die Gemächer Seiner Erhabenheit selbst.

 

Tiff schüttelte sich.

 

Er war selbstverständlich kein Feigling, aber dem Imperator von Arkon zu dieser späten Stunde stören und ihm beichten zu müssen, dass er, Julian Tifflor, den Ersten Administrator „verloren“ hatte, war definitiv nicht das, was er nun tun wollte.

Außerdem war er sich nie sicher, woran er mit Atlan war. Er konnte den Mann einfach nicht durchschauen, und das bereitete ihm nicht geringe Sorgen.

 

Nur Tiffs eigene Schritte hallten in den schwach beleuchteten Gängen wider, als er sich in Bewegung setzte. Der Weg zu den Gemächern des Imperators war ihm mittlerweile vertraut, nachdem sie nun schon seit zwei Wochen auf Arkon waren.

 

Rhodan schien die Zeit als eine Art Urlaub zu betrachten und machte bisher keinerlei Anstalten, Arkon verlassen zu wollen.

Vordergründig war er natürlich da, um Tiff in sein neues Amt einzuführen.

Dieser seufzte. Nicht, dass er seinem Chef die Auszeit nicht gönnte, aber so langsam war er es leid, dass Rhodan ihm ständig über die Schulter schaute. Oder er zumindest das Gefühl hatte, dass dem so sei.

 

Tiff hatte die oberste Etage des Kelches erreicht, welche dem Imperator vorbehalten war. Er hatte dort eingeschränkten Zutritt und konnte zumindest einen Teil der Räume und des Terrassengartens betreten, ohne irgendwen stören zu müssen.

Beim Gedanken an die Gärten kam ihm eine Idee. Wahrscheinlich konnte Rhodan nur nicht schlafen und hatte einen Spaziergang unternommen. Und Tiff nicht Bescheid gesagt, weil er ihn nicht wecken wollte.

 

Die Gärten waren kreisförmig im Inneren des Kelchtrichters auf jeder Etage angelegt worden. Obwohl das Innere des Trichters offen war, waren sie breit genug, dass man dessen nicht gewahr wurde, wenn man sich auf einem der zahlreichen Wege befand. Der Bewuchs war üppig genug, um nicht von der gegenüberliegenden Seite beobachtet werden zu können.

 

Tiff durchschritt suchend das anscheinend menschenleere Rund, als er auf einmal jemanden stöhnen hörte.

 

Besorgt beschleunigte er seine Schritte und bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die Sträucher in Richtung des Geräusches.

Was er sah, als er die letzten Zweige zur Seite schob, ließ ihn erstarren.

 

Vor ihm lag eine kleine Lichtung, die von allen Seiten dicht bewachsen war, so dass sie nicht eingesehen werden konnte.

Der leuchtende Sternenhimmel Arkons gab genügend Licht, um Atlans lange Haare silbern wirken zu lassen und das vertraute Gesicht Perry Rhodans zu erhellen.

Wo es hinfiel, schienen ihre ineinander verschlungenen, nackten Körper zu strahlen, während alle Schatten undurchdringlich blieben.

 

Tiff wusste, dass er sich nun eigentlich diskret zurückziehen sollte. Obwohl er es schaffte, einige Schritte zurückzutreten, um nicht sofort bemerkt zu werden, konnte er jedoch nicht den Blick abwenden.

 

Der Anblick war atemberaubend.

 

Tiff hatte sich nie für sein eigenes Geschlecht interessiert, aber er konnte sich der Magie des Augenblicks nicht entziehen.

 

Hier und jetzt waren Perry Rhodan und Atlan nicht die beiden Führer ihrer jeweiligen Reiche, die über das Wohl und Wehe ihrer Völker zu entscheiden hatten. Es war auch nichts von ihrer üblichen Dickköpfigkeit zu bemerken, die sie so oft aneinandergeraten ließ.

 

 

Wieder entrang sich einem der beiden Männer ein Stöhnen. In dem Moment beugte Atlan sich vor und sagte etwas, was Tiff nicht verstehen konnte, leise und rau. Perry nickte zur Antwort, die Brauen vor Anstrengung zusammengezogen, seine Finger in Atlans Rücken und Oberarme gegraben. Atlan wischte mit einem Finger eine Schweißperle von Perrys Stirn, dann senkte er den Kopf auf dessen Schulter.

Jetzt war es Perry, der etwas sagte, was Tiff nicht verstehen konnte, aber es war auch nicht nötig.

 

Beide bewegten sich im uralten Rhythmus, stöhnend, aneinander geklammert, hart, fordernd, entgegenbäumend, die Lippen auf die des anderen gepresst. Als wäre das Nächste, was zwei Menschen sein können, immer noch nicht nahe genug.

 

Atlan richtete sich plötzlich auf.

 

„Perry“, stöhnte er halblaut, warnend, und doch klang es auch wie ein Befehl.

 

Perry schien ihn jedoch verstanden zu haben, denn er schloss die Augen und bäumte sich Atlan entgegen, als ihn der Höhepunkt durchzuckte.

 

Für einen Moment erhaschte Tiff einen Blick auf Atlans Gesicht, auf dem sich ausnahmsweise alle Gefühle widerspiegelten, und Tiff musste gegen einen Kloß im Hals ankämpfen.

Dann verzerrte sich Atlans Gesicht in Ekstase, als auch ihn der Orgasmus überkam.

 

Er sank nach vorne und vergrub sein Gesicht wieder an Perrys Schulter, während durch beide Männer immer noch Schauer jagten.

 

Tiff merkte, dass er den Atem angehalten hatte und holte tief Luft. Er schluckte den Kloß im Hals hinunter.

 

Zeit zu gehen.

 

 

*

 

Tiff atmete tief durch, als er den Gartenbereich verließ. Nachdenken würde er jetzt nicht.

Zielstrebig ging er in Richtung des Liftes, der ihn zu den unteren Etagen bringen würde. Doch dann blieb er stehen.

Was, wenn jemand anderes ebenfalls auf die Idee eines nächtlichen Spaziergangs kam? Der Kreis der Personen, die hier Zutritt hatten, war zwar eng begrenzt, aber so wie Tiff konnten noch andere Diplomaten einen Teil der oberen Etage und die Gärten betreten.

Er seufzte. Eigentlich waren die beiden ganz schön leichtsinnig. Aber dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Auch darüber würde er jetzt nicht nachdenken.

Tiff ging zurück zur Tür, die zu den Gärten führte.

 

Mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt, ließ er sich zu Boden gleiten und stützte den Kopf in die Hände.

 

Jetzt hatte er viel Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, wie er, wenn er morgen Perry Rhodan unter die Augen treten musste, nicht sofort rot werden würde.


End file.
